Dreaming of You
by Lilac Proudmoore
Summary: (7th year) Hermione can't seem to stop thinking about Ron. Could she truly be falling for him? He doesn't seem to notice her. Harry's scar has been hurting worse than ever. Can Hermione confess her feelings for Ron and figure out what's wrong with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a Ron/Hermione facfiction so please don't sue me if you hate it (besides, you couldn't get any money out of me because I don't have any… I'm so poor). But hey! If you like it then you can review for me! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. All J.K. Rowling's_ wonderful_ work!**

"How's that letter there, Hermione?" Ron asked, waving the letter from Hogwarts in front of my face. "You haven't even read it."

I took the letter from him. "I know, Ron. I'm not in the mood."

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked. The letters he received were thrown together in a pile in front of him

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." I took my letter and opened it. I found the list of new books and the letter telling me that I was Head Girl just like Ron was Head Boy. The badge was tucked away in the corner of the envelope. I took it out and placed it in my pocket.

It was our final year at Hogwarts – the big seventh year. I was excited, ready to get the year over with but then again I still had some unfinished business to take care of…

"This year'll be great," Ron said, stuffing his letters back into the envelope. "One more year of Hogwarts… And to think that we'll actually be adults soon."

I smiled. _Silly, Ron… _He seemed to always make a joke out of something even if it was the beginning of the end of our Hogwarts years. It had been awhile since I had seen Ron… It had been two and half months and it seemed that he matured greater than before. His flaming red hair was just about his ears and his blue eyes sparkled with delight – smart, but still with a sense of humor and delight. Freckles patched his face perfectly and his dimples always showed when he smiled and it made my heart melt. I was getting one of those feelings…a feeling of liking someone when you were alone but when you were with the person it was a whole different story.  Of course, Harry was having the time of his life at the Burrow and he always did. He had gotten taller like Ron and I still remained the short one, the smart one, the one who followed all the rules. _Could I change? Could I be different?_

My thoughts diminished as Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door to Ron's room and it opened. "All right, dears, all of you, wash up and come on down to supper."

"Be there in a sec, mum," Ron said.

The door shut and the three of us clambered back out the door. I rushed into the bathroom while Ron and Harry went downstairs to the table. I could hear Mrs. Weasley called the others to supper and I looked out the bathroom window to see a long table set out with food covering every inch of the table. I washed my hands quickly and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had her wand out, floating things from the kitchen to outside.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm all right, Hermione. You go ahead and eat. I'll be there."

I smiled. "Okay." I went to the backyard and to find the table already filled with the family. Mr. Weasley sat at the very end, talking to Harry and Ron about their seventh year while Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting together on one side making the dishes and the utensils dance. Percy was at the very end, watching his twin brothers and sister with a look of disappointment on his face. I sat down at the table by Percy.

"All right there, Hermione?" Percy said.

I nodded. "Yes—"

"Oy, Hermione!" Ron said. "Come sit over here."

Harry moved to his left and so did Ron.

I looked at Percy.

"It's all right. Go ahead."

"I bet you're excited, aren't you, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley said just as the last of the food came to the table and Mrs. Weasley sat down at the other end. "Ready to get a job at the Ministry?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm excited. Of course, it's the exams that worry me and the N.E.W.T.s." (A/N: I think they take their N.E.W.T.s this year. Sorry if I make a mistake.)

"Blimey, Hermione, you can't be worried about exams already," Ron said. "The school year hasn't even started yet!"

"Well, this _is _our final year and if we don't pass the notes we may not get a job," I told him.

Ron just shook his head. He didn't have to worry. He was smart even if he didn't know it.

"I'm sure that you and Harry both want to be Aurors?" I continued. "I'm sure grades count for that job."

"Yeah but still…" Ron said.

"You're spoiling this moment," Harry said, smiling.

"I hope you don't think you can pass seventh year without the grades, Ron," I said.

When dinner was over and the table cleared, Ron, Harry, and I stayed outside along with Fred, George, and Ginny who were flying on their broomsticks for practice. Harry soon joined them when he managed to find his broom buried in Ron's room. Ron and I sat by the table watching them.

"How come you're not up there?" I asked.

"What? I can't stay down here with you to keep you company?" he replied.

"But surely you want to be up there. I'm sure it's great to fly."

Ron smiled. "I could always teach you, Hermione."

"I learned in first year, thank you very much."

"But that was _so long _ago."

"You don't think I could do it?"

"I never said that you couldn't. I just suggested that I could teach you."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself."

_Why did we always continue to argue even over the weirdest of things? _I thought to myself. _Hermione Granger, you need to loosen up this year… Show Ron who you really are. _I smiled. "Maybe…" I mumbled. "Maybe…"

**Okay, maybe this was just a bit of fluff but I'm in the process of writing this all out. I've never really thought of making my own Ron/Hermione and I typed this out all at once. NO FLAMERS. If you hate it then you don't have to go and tell me about it. Please review for those who liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Whoo! On to chapter 2!**

The night before September the first was a long one... To me, it felt like the longest one. Ron and Harry were together in the den playing wizard chess while Mrs. Weasley sat knitting. Mr. Weasley had been called to work and Fred and George were upstairs with Ginny in her room most likely teaching her all they knew about the secret passageways of Hogwarts. I sat on the couch, petting Crookshanks, and reading a new book that was to be used this year for Transfiguration class. The only noise that was heard was the sound of the chess game and the crackling of the fire. I sighed and peered over my book to look at Ron, careful to not let him see me.

What had I been missing all these years? Why did it take so long for me to realize that I liked him? I shook my head. I may have been smart but I wasn't the smartest when it came to figuring out what boys likes about girls especially one that you consider your best friend. I shook it off and continued to my book. I yawned soon enough and looked at my watch. It was ten o'clock still a little early but I decided to head off to bed anyways. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To bed," I replied.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her knitting. "That's a good idea. Ron, Harry, you should get to bed too. We have to be up early tomorrow if we're going to make it to the train on time."

"But, mum, do we have to?" Ron complained.

"Don't complain to me, young man. Go on, shoo!" She stood up from the couch.

"All right," Ron said as he and Harry both stood up. "Goodnight, mum."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Sweet dreams, boys." She looked at me. "Goodnight to you too, Hermione."

"Oh, goodnight, Mrs. Weasley. I suppose I'll see you in the morning." I followed Ron and Harry upstairs. I went into Ginny's room to find it empty but I heard noise coming from Fred and George's room. I hurriedly changed into my nightclothes, afraid of what Fred and George were doing to Ginny, and hurried up to Ron's room, making sure Mrs. Weasley didn't hear me.

I opened the door to find Ron in bed and Harry lying on the floor in a sleeping bag. "Are you guys actually going to bed?" I asked.

Harry yawned and replied, "Why not? I am rather tired."

"Yeah, 'Mione. We're going to bed."

"But I—" I started to say but decided not to. "Okay. Fine. Goodnight, Ron, Harry."

"'Night, Hermione," they replied.

I shut the door and walked back down to Ginny's room. I crawled into my sleeping bag after moving Crookshanks from my pillow. I felt my cat cuddled next to my legs and then I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to what I thought was night. I looked around to find no light but the moon shining brightly from the open window. Ginny was lying in bed, covers thrown everywhere while Crookshanks was curled under my sleeping bag. I smiled. I looked at the clock in the room which read two o'clock. "Whoa," I mumbled. "Why am I awake?" I shook my head, walked out of Ginny's room, and down into the Weasley kitchen. I put on a pot of water to make some tea deciding that maybe it would help put me to sleep. I sat down on a chair by the table and looked out the window, pondering mindlessly.

Then I thought of Ron sleeping peacefully in his bed upstairs. I smiled as butterflies came to my stomach. _Guts, Hermione, guts… Just tell him. _I'd been telling myself that for quite a long time and I never seemed to be able to tell him but it was our final year at Hogwarts and maybe…just maybe I could. I shook my head. "What am I thinking?" I mumbled. "I can't to that."

"Do what?" a voice said.

I turned around. It was Ron wearing blue and red striped pajamas which were apparently hand-me-downs as I could see how short the pant legs were for him. "Oh, hi, Ron. Nothing…"

"You okay, Hermione? How come you're not in bed?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, _I _was heading toward the bathroom when I noticed that Ginny's bedroom door was opened. I walked in and saw that you were gone so I just came downstairs to look for you," Ron replied calmly.

"Were you worried about me?" I said, smirking.

"I just wanted to know where you were. I don't want one of my best friend's being kidnapped."

_Best friend… _I sighed silently. _Will that be all you ever think of me as, Ron? _Quickly, the pot of water started to whistle just at the right moment and I jumped up and removed it from the stove. "Want some?" I asked Ron.

He shook his head.

I took out a cup and a tea bag and poured some water out.

"Hey, Hermione?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"What are you doing after this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you working? I mean, for the Ministry?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I took my cup over to the table and sat next to him.

"I hope so," Ron said.

"Why is that?"

"Harry and I are hoping to go into Auror study and we can't be at the Ministry without you. What fun would that be? You're our friend too."

I smiled. "Yeah…well, I always thought of going into the Ministry but it would be great if I got a job at Hogwarts."

"As what?"

"A professor… I would like to teach Transfiguation."

Ron chuckled.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?"

He tried to stifle his laugh while shaking his head.

"I don't think it's funny at all."

"You? A professor? C'mon, Hermione, I know you're smart but use your brain for something else," he managed to say.

"Like helping you and Harry at your studies this year _and _for becoming Aurors? I don't think so." I set my cup on the table while Ron – being who he is – continued to laugh. _"And I don't find anything funny, Ron Weasley!" _I grumbled and ran upstairs and back into Ginny's room, covering myself with the blanket of my sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, c'mon, get up!" a voice said.

I knew it was Mrs. Weasley. I groaned and rolled over then sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"C'mon, dear, it's half past eight. We don't want to be late. When you're ready, breakfast is downstairs."

I nodded and yawned. "All right. I'm coming."

I got up, yawning still, and changed into a pair of jeans and red shirt. I threw my Gryffindor robe over my clothes and pinned my Head Girl badge next to the emblem of Gryffindor. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. I then checked and made sure that I wasn't missing anything and that everything was in my trunk. I wondered where Crookshanks was. I walked out of Ginny's room and knocked on the door of Ron's room.

"Go ahead and come in, Hermione," said Harry.

I let myself in and wondered where Ron was. "Good morning, Harry. Where's Ron?"

"He's in the bathroom. He managed the squish Crookshanks when he woke up and the cat scratched him. Oh, and good morning."

"Well, where's Crookshanks?"

"Probably downstairs. He ran out after he scratched Ron."

I smirked. "Oh. I'll be back. Let me go apologize to Ron for Crookshanks." I walked out of his room and to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Ron, can I come in? Harry told me about Crookshanks."

"Your damn cat scratched me."

"Look, I'm sorry. You squished him…he doesn't like that."

"Yeah, I figured that out the hard way." The door opened and there was blood dripping from Ron's left cheek.

I giggled.

Ron was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. He looked so cute. "What's so funny?"

"You, silly."

"Me?"

"The blood running from your face… C'mere." I took his wrist and led him into Ginny's room. I dug into my trunk and found some disinfectant and some bandages – simple Muggle stuff. "Sit down, Ron. Let me help." Of course I could have used magic but Ron had probably never felt the pain of disinfectant. I smirked.

"What is this stuff?" Ron yelped almost throwing down the bottle of disinfectant.

"It's Muggle stuff. It'll help until we get to Hogwarts… Then maybe Madam Pomfrey can do something with your cut." Crookshanks' cuts were never normal because I discovered over the summer that he wasn't just a cat. He was half Kneazle. (A/N: I think I spelled that right.) I grabbed some tissue from Ginny's desk and dampened it with the disinfectant and then began rubbing it on Ron's cheek.

"Ouch!" he yelled, jumping off the bed. "That stuff hurts."

"Heck, Ron, it's supposed too. That's when you know it is working. C'mon, I'm almost done." After a few more seconds of Ron yelping, I covered his face with three bandages. I giggled. He looked so darn cute like that. Bandages, red face, and all.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Oh, you're welcome." I put the things back into my trunk.

"Um…Hermione?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"I want to apologize…for last night. I didn't think that you were actually being serious about being a professor."

"Apology accepted, Ron… It's okay…by the way."

We were silent until Harry entered the room. "Are you two coming to eat or what?"

"Yeah, we're coming," Ron replied and walked to the door. "You coming, Hermione?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute." The two of them left and I picked up my sleeping bag and rolled up and put it in the corner. I checked my trunk just as Crookshanks walked into the room. I smiled. "There you are, silly cat." I picked him up. "You need to be careful next time. Ron's really sorry for hurting you." Crookshanks looked at me and meowed. "He's sorry and you should be too." I opened his cage and set him in. "Sorry, Crooshanks, but this is your time out for hurting Ron." I walked out of Ginny's room and down to the kitchen.

As usual, the table was crowded with food that was untouched and with people. Fred and George were sitting with Ginny, talking and laughing hysterically while Mrs. Weasley glared from the other side of the table. Mr. Weasley sat at the end of the table talking to Ron and Harry.

"Come and join us, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "We've been waiting for you to come down."

"We've practically starved waiting," Fred said.

"We thought you got lost," George said.

I glared at them as I sat down between Mrs. Weasley and Harry.

----------------------------------------------

It was half past ten when we reached King's Cross Station. We ran between platform nine and three quarters and found ourselves looking once again at the Hogwarts Express. Ron and I bid Harry a goodbye as we crowded onto the train and into the compartment where the other Head Boys and Head Girls were.

"Hermione!" a voice called my name. I turned around. It was Hannah Abbot. "I see you and Ron got badges too."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Where is Ron?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know… He was right behind me…" Then there was a flash of red light from outside the compartment. _Ugh… _The other Head Boys and Head Girls rushed out of the compartment and I followed quickly. _Gosh… _It was _Malfoy _and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy has his wand out, pointed at Harry and I saw Ron lying on floor, obviously hurt and Harry probably saved him. I pushed my way through the crowd of students coming from the other compartments to Harry and Ron. I looked down at Ron. He seemed okay. "Harry!" I cried in a whisper. "What's going on?"

"That _does _seem to be the question," a voice said from behind. "What _is _going on?"

I turned around. It was Professor Lupin. I smiled. _What is he doing here? _

"Go on, everyone," Lupin said, motioning toward the other kids. "There's nothing to see here."

Malfoy stuffed his wand in his pocket and smirked. "Don't think that he can save you." He walked off with his cronies following him.

Lupin went over and helped Ron up, giving him a huge chunk of chocolate to eat. We moved to an empty compartment and sat down.

"What happened?" I asked when we were finally situated.

"It was Malfoy. I hate it when he starts things," Harry said. He said that—"

Before Harry could finish, the compartment door stood open and it was Hannah. "C'mon, you two, we have to go to a separate compartment until the train leaves."

I looked at Ron who had chocolate in his mouth and some smeared on his face. I smiled. "Coming." I stood up and so did Ron.

"See ya, Harry," Ron said, swallowing his chocolate.

We walked out of the compartment. I looked at Ron and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking in the last bit of chocolate.

"C'mere." I took my thumb and rubbed the chocolate away, wiping it on his robe.

"Hey! These are clean robes!"

I smiled. "I know but I just couldn't stand that chocolate on your face. Besides you're already too sweet for chocolate." I hurried off to the compartment and noticed Ron smiling sheepishly. _Too sweet… _


	4. Chapter 4

When I reached the compartment where the other Head Boys and Head Girls were I sat in the corner, buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what I said to Ron. "Too sweet for chocolate…" I hoped that he didn't catch what I said but then again I saw him smiling… I sighed. _Ron… _Prefects along with the other Head Boys and Head Girls came into the compartment. I hated explaining what to do to the new prefects. It was irritating because half of them never listened. Ten minutes later, the whistle blew and the train began to move. The group of prefects dispersed and along with it went the other Head Boys and Head Girls. I decided to stay in the compartment for a few more minutes. That was until Ron walked it.

"Hermione?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you coming? Harry's talking with Professor Lupin…"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

"Come now. I'll wait for you."

I stood up and walked over to Ron. "All right." Together we walked out of the compartment and made our way to where Harry and Professor Lupin were.

Though his robes were still shabby, circles were under his eyes, and gray had covered much of his hair, Lupin still looked just as before. The last time we had seen him was at the beginning of the summer.

"Ron, Hermione," he said with a smile. "Nice of you to join us."

"What're you doing back, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Oh well…" he hesitated. "I've come for important business. It's between Dumbledore and me alone."

"Does that mean you can't tell?"

Lupin nodded.

"He hasn't even told me what he's actually doing here," Harry said.

"So you're not here to come teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked.

He smiled. "Unforunately, no. I don't think the students want a werewolf teaching them as much as the parents would."

"And I sure don't want Snape to fill in for Lupin," Harry said.

"That man's bloody torture," Ron complimented.

I smiled and laughed. "Just one more year of him." But that seemed like forever…

---------------------------------------------

We reached Hogwarts at around four o'clock. Rain had begun to fall hard as the students clambered out of the compartments. Ron and I bid Harry a goodbye as we pushed our way through the crowd, yelling for them to get in a straight line so we could all make it out easily. Coins clattered on the floor as someone bent down to pick them out. Ron and I stepped out of the train and into the rain. We noticed Hagrid and waved a hello. Rain pelted down harder as the first years went over to Hagrid and the other students came out of the train with their cloaks wrapped over their heads.  Ten minutes later everyone had came out of the train, Ron and I made out way over to the carriages that would take us to Hogwarts.

"You all right there, Harry?" I asked as I noticed that he was staring at the carriages hard.

He nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine."

People began crowding into the carriages but Harry just stood there.

"Harry?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"He's transfixed by what he sees," a sort of dreamy voice said.

Harry snapped out of his trance and turned around just as Ron and I did. It was Luna Lovegood with Ginny.

"Hi, guys," Ginny said. "Don't mind, Luna, you know her. Let's just get onto the carriages." Ginny rushed off leaving her friend behind.

The four of us crawled into a carriage and held on as it took off.

"She really does scare me," Ron mumbled to me, watching Luna and Harry talk about the things that we couldn't see.

"Oh, come off it, Ron."

He shrugged his shoulders.

---------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that Ron was scared by Luna, she still hung around until the beginning of the feast. As always, the Sorting Hat was pulled out, it sang its song, and sorted students into House. The very first person was sorted into Gryffindor as was the last person. Gryffindor seemed to have gotten the most students this year as oppose to any other. Maybe kids were beginning to become brave because they knew all about Harry and Voldemort but then again, it could have been for another. It _was _all in their heads.

When the feast was over, Ron and I along with the other Head Boys and Head Girls escorted the first years to their common rooms. The password was quickly said, "Painting plasters," and the canvas swung back to reveal the Gryffindor common room, fire crackling in the center. "Ooos" and "ahhs" were said as the first years gathering around.

"C'mon!" Ron said. "We haven't got all night. Hurry up!"

I glared at him and he just looked at me, confused. He was cute with that sort of look on his face. It was then when the two prefects walked in with more first years. "Finally, it's not our job to do this."

Ron walked over to me. "C'mon, let's go find Harry."

Together we walked up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory. Harry was sitting there with his hand to his forehead. His scar was obviously hurting.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"My scar…" Harry mumbled. "It feels as if it is on fire." He fell off the bed and onto his knees.

"Oh, c'mon, Harry, we should go see the headmaster," I suggested, trying to lift Harry from the floor.

"Hermione, there's no use in that. Dumbledore can't do anything about my scar hurting…"

Harry was right. "Well…we should talk to him tomorrow." I looked at Ron and he nodded. "I'm going off to bed all right? I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." I stood up and walked into the girls' dormitory. My roommates were already in the bathroom busy getting ready for bed. I look my cloak off and threw it on my trunk at the foot of my bed. I pulled out some parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

I looked up. It was Lavender Brown with Parvati Patil at her side.

"You can't be writing this late?"

"I'm just writing something… It's really none of your business," I said, beginning to write.

Lavender stood there for a few moments until Parvati motioned her over their beds where they crawled in and fell asleep.

_September 1: _ _Harry's scar hurts…said that it feels as if it is on fire. That's sort of normal… He hasn't felt much hurting over the summer. I think he'll be safe here at Hogwarts because Dumbledore is here. But who knows. _

This year, I decided to keep track of Harry's scar and how it hurt because then I could look back at my writing and see if there is a connection. Besides, this year my brain was going to be needed for more than just figuring out why Harry's scar hurts and where Voldemort is. This year was going to be one of the years to remember. I just knew it already. I put away my writing utensils, grabbed my night clothes from my trunk and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later after brushed teeth and comfortable pajamas, I made my way into my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way down to breakfast the next morning, excited for the first class of day. I found myself a seat beside Ron who was chomping happily away on toast while talking to Harry. I set my books beside me.

"Here, Hermione," Harry said, reaching over toward me. "Your schedule."

I took it from him. "Thanks." I looked at it. Herbology was first on the list, then Transfigurations, and then it was lunch, then History of Magic and lastly double Potions. I grinned.

"Excited, are you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

I looked at him. "I just want to get the day started. By the way, Harry, how's your scar?"

"It's fine, thank you."

Just then, owls flew in, dropping letters and forgotten things onto the tables. An owl dropped Ron a note. He looked at both me and Harry, hoping that his mother wasn't there to yell at him for something that he wasn't sure he even did. He tore open the letter and read it quickly.

"WHAT?!" he practically yelled so heads began to turn in his direction.

"Whatcha got there?" Seamus asked.

Ron looked up and tore the letter apart.

"Ron," Harry said, "what? You could have at least let Hermione and I read the letter."

"There's no need 'cause I'll tell you what's going on."

I raised an eyebrow. _"Well?" _

"Bill's coming to teach here!"

"Your brother?" Neville asked.

Ron nodded. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

It was then when Ginny came strolling into the Great Hall. She took a seat next to me, setting her books beside her. Ron jumped up and leaned over toward Ginny.

"Did you know that Bill was coming to teach here?" he questioned.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Sorta."

_"Sort of?_What do you mean?"

"I overheard mom, dad, and Bill talking… He wasn't sure if he got the job but I guess he did now."

"You're not being funny, Ginny."

Ginny turned to him. "I'm not trying to be, Ron! I'm telling the truth. C'mon, it can't be that bad to have him teaching here. I have him after lunch so I'll tell you how 'bad' he is when supper rolls around." She took a piece of toast as she gathered her things and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Don't get on her back about it, Ron," I told him. "I'm sure, Bill's not that bad."

"This is my _brother _we're talking about. I bet he'll embarrass the crap of out me."

I giggled.

"It's not funny, Hermione."

I tried to keep a straight face. "Of course…it's not…"

"Forget it, Ron," Harry said.

Ron looked over at Harry and shook his head. I finished my breakfast and picked up my books. "Where're you going?" Ron asked.

"To the library."

"What for?!"

"Hermione, class hasn't even started yet and you're going to the library!" Harry said.

I shook my head. "You guys wouldn't understand." I hurried off out of the Great Hall and walked out of the entrance hall and up to the Grand Staircase and into the library. I smiled. _Yeah, so what if it's only the first day?__ I can't help it… _I carried my books over to an empty table and sat down. I scanned quickly through them but then my thoughts drifted onto something else…or shall I say someone else. I wonder if maybe my brains were keeping Ron from liking me in the way that I wanted him too. I mean sure he and Harry appreciated me as a very good friend but was there something that Ron was looking for in a girl? I shook my head.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't _believe _I'm even thinking about this," I mumbled to myself. "_Ron_? Like me? One of those dreams I can't reach…"

"Hermione?"

I quickly turned around to find Ginny with Luna. I blushed furiously, hoping they hadn't heard what I had said and then opened a book. "Hi, Ginny… Hello, Luna."

Luna simply nodded but Ginny smirked. She pulled up a chair next to me but I stared harder at my book.

"Hermione," she said again.

I ignored her.

"If I _heard _correctly…you mumbling to yourself, may I assume that you like my brother?"

I heard Luna giggle in that odd way that she does. I looked at her and then at Ginny.  "No… I didn't say anything. You were imagining it."

Ginny laughed and hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, stop it, Hermione. There's no need to be afraid of it."

"Who said that I was afraid?" I asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No one, I'm just saying that it's okay to like him."

"Why? Are you saying that he likes me too?"

"Ah," Ginny said, "so you _do _like him? C'mon, Hermione, you can tell me."

I shook my head. "Forget it." I gathered my books and standing up but Luna held me back. "Wha—?"

"Just sit," she said.

_The first day… What am I getting myself into? _I thought, sitting back down. _I don't take big risks like this… _

"It's all right, Hermione, we won't tell Ron that you like him," Ginny said, looking at Luna.

I looked at the both of them. "You better not. I can't have this happen. I can't have a relationship with someone while at Hogwarts…" I mumbled.

"Well, you did with Viktor," Ginny stated.

"Oh, um, well that was something else…"

"You know, Ron was particularly _upset_ when he found out that you and Viktor were becoming an item…" Ginny said.

"What? Why would he be? That was years ago… Listen, sorry to cut this short, but class is starting soon and I have to head out," I said, gathering my books again and standing up. "'Bye." I rushed out of the library, shaking my head and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Hermione!" voices called. It was Harry and Ron with their books in hand.

"C'mon, Hermione, we can't be late for class," Harry said, urging me on.

I nodded. "Right…sorry… I ran into Ginny and Luna and we talked—"

"What did you talk about?" Ron asked quickly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing…really… School related stuff," I lied. "Well, c'mon then, we better get to class." I walked ahead of both Harry and Ron and climbed down the staircase, rushed out of the entrance hall and out of Hogwarts. _I hope that Ginny keeps that a secret… _I thought, making my way into the Herbology greenhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. They are property of J.K. Rowling. (Though I do wish Ron was mine… sighs)**

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes the story so far. I'm really trying to think up of a plot but I just can't put it down in words. :P And I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I just had a great idea and I'm going to write it all down and probably updated in maybe a week or so (maybe less if I get lucky)!**

--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe McGonagall was lecturing us over N.E.W.Ts," Ron said, walking into the Great Hall for lunch.

"We're only just beginning our seventh year and she comes out with a big lecture that takes half of the class period," said Harry.

"Well, Ron, Harry, this _is _our big year… The tests are important," I stated, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, that's true, Hermione but the very first day of class of this year?"

"It's mad," Ron said.

I laughed as felt someone take a seat next to me. I looked to my right. "Oh, hi, Ginny."

She smiled and winked at me. "Hello, Hermione."

"Ginny, have you had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?" Ron asked with a mouthful of potatoes.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I have him next period."

"It's really killing you, isn't it, Ron?" I said.

He nodded. "I don't want him to make a fool of me."

"You mean you don't want him to make a fool of _himself_?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, not worried about that."

I shook my head. "Hey, Harry?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"Has there been anything in the Daily Prophet about Voldemort?" I shuddered a little at saying the name.

"I bet if they do find out anything, they'd be keeping it quiet," Harry answered.

I nodded. "Harry's right. We all know that You-Know-Who's – I mean, Voldemort's – back but of course the Daily Prophet would still want to keep the situation quiet because they don't want to scare the community."

"Well, they tried to do that last time," Ron said. "I don't think they'll have much luck doing it this time."

I shrugged. "You never know. Voldemort may try to get to other people that will later be in his way to Harry. I'm sure he'll probably get to the Daily Prophet because they're the ones that print what's been happening."

"But they wouldn't be able to get rid of all of the people at the Daily Prophet," Harry said. "There are some strong wizards at the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah, and Dumbledore's still here and we know that Voldemort wouldn't hurt Harry while he's around," Ron said.

I nodded. "Right…but it's only the very beginning of the school year. Voldemort wouldn't do anything now."

"You can't be so sure about that, Hermione," Harry said.

I nodded again as Ron sat in silence.

The three of us didn't talk the rest of lunch. I headed out of the Great Hall, up the Grand Staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. It was odd to be worrying about Voldemort the very first day of classes but now, it seemed that we had to be extra careful about what goes on because it was our final year at Hogwarts and Harry wouldn't have the same protection from Dumbledore like before. I had never pondered about Voldemort so much before and I knew that I couldn't get in over my head because there were other important things that I had to do this year... That was when he popped into my mind. _Ron..._ I walked into my dormitory and sat down on my four-poster bed.

My head began to ache with pain and I rubbed my temples slowly. _Ugh... I don't think today is my day. I can't go on with a headache on the first day of classes. _"Ignore it," I mumbled to myself, replacing the things in my bag for a book needed for History of Magic. I was truly never fascinated with that subject because it was _very _boring but I never bothered to not pay attention. Sometimes I would let my mind wonder while still keeping an eye on Professor Binns. I groaned and walked out of the dormitory.

I found Ron and Harry sitting on the comfy red armchairs by the fire. They had their bags and looked up when I walked into the common room. I didn't hear them come into the common room. "Hey, I didn't hear the two of you come in," I said, taking a seat on the floor by Ron's feet.

"We waited for you," Harry said. "We should talk."

I looked at Harry and I then realized how mature he looked. I had never noticed it before but I could begin to see that he was slowly, yet assuring, maturing into a young man. I smiled to myself. He was always strong and risking his life for other people. How far would Voldemort go this year, knowing that Harry would be out of school, applying for a job, and maybe even more? I shook the feeling off. "Talk about what?" I finally said.

"Harry reckons that we should try to piece together what Voldemort will try to do," Ron said.

"I figure that if the Daily Prophet prints what's happening that is truly tragic, they would surely hush up about it and not say who or what caused the problem—" Harry began but I soon broke in.

"You're thinking that maybe the Daily Prophet will try to print what's going on between the articles that they write?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly. I can't say much now because it is the beginning of the school year but I'm sure as we speak Voldemort is gathering Death Eaters and making them do his will for him."

I nodded. "Too true..." I calculated this all in my head... _The Daily Prophet wants to hide messages within their articles... _A thought suddenly passed my mind but I quickly struck it down. I looked at my watch realizing that we were going to be late for History of Magic class if we didn't hurry. "Heavens!" I cried, jumping up.

Ron stood up. "Hermione, where are you going?"

"Are you mad? Do you know what time it is? We're going to be late if don't hurry it up!" I climbed out of the common room leaving Harry and Ron behind.

---------------------------------------

**I hope this has made everyone happy for now. :) I have to write in my other stories. Review please, if you don't mind. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ron were able to catch up with me forgetting the fact that I had to wait for them.

"This is History of Magic class, Hermione," Ron said. "Binns wouldn't have even _noticed_ if we were late."

I smirked to myself but glared at Ron. "That still doesn't give _me_ a reason to be late."

"C'mon, you two," Harry said, walking into class and finding a seat.

"I thought that you would at least have the _sense_ to actually want to do your best this year, Ron," I stated.

"Don't start that, Hermione. You know that I always manage despite what happens throughout the year," Ron argued back just as Professor Binns floated into class.

From the start, I could tell that there was going to be a lecture and plenty of note taking. I pulled my bag on top of the desk and grabbed a quill, inkwell, and some parchment. I dipped my quill into the ink and began writing, pretending to listen to Binns but making sure to cover the pieces of parchment with my arms. Nonchalantly, I scribbled Ron's name on the parchment. _Ronald Weasley. _It flowed. I giggled to myself as I wrote my name. _Hermione Granger. _I couldn't put the two names together. It's as if they didn't flow together.

_Oh my gosh_, I thought, shaking my head. _Why am I doing this? Putting our names together! No, Hermione, no!_ I folded the parchment and put it in my bag, trying to pay attention to Professor Binns and scribbling down things I thought were important. I found myself drowsing off to sleep but jerked awake. _No, Hermione, no.__ Don't fall asleep. _I looked around and noticed that Ron had fallen asleep and Harry looked as if he was about to. I laughed. _Oh heavens, Ron..._ I tried to hide the smile on my face. _So adorable..._

The bell rang, minutes later, dismissing class. Ron jerked away and shouted, "Spiders!" causing many students to laugh. Ron blushed deep red as he gathered his things together and followed Harry and I out of the classroom.

"Have a bad dream?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Oh shut up," Ron murmured with a yawn.

We walked to the Gryffindor Tower, into the common room, and up to the dormitories. I gathered the necessary Potions items and met Harry and Ron downstairs.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Ron said as we crawled out of the common room. "I mean, we have Snape the first day of school! It's almost worst than having Bill come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"At least, after this year, we won't have him anymore," I said.

Ron smiled. "Yes, you're right, Hermione."

It was silent as we walked down to the Dungeons and into Potions class. Fortunately, Snape had yet to arrive.

"Snape's usually here by now, isn't here?" I questioned, sitting down.

"You _want_ him to be here, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Well, _no_, it's just that..." I started, becoming flustered.

Just then, the door slammed shut as Professor McGonagall walked in.

Harry looked at Ron and me with a raised eyebrow. We both shrugged our shoulders. Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"Excuse me, professor, but where is Professor Snape?"

McGonagall turned to him. "He's ill today, Mr. Malfoy, and won't be teaching."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "When will he be back?"

McGonagall eyed Malfoy. "Professor Snape should be back by tomorrow, not to worry."

------------------------------------

Of course, by the time classes were over and people had gone into their common rooms waiting for supper, the fact that Snape wasn't in class was causing a lot of talk.

"Lucky you," Ginny commented. "I have Snape tomorrow and he'll probably be there." She grunted in disgust.

"Wasn't he at the feast though?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "He was."

"I bet someone poisoned his food!" Ginny suggested with a laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, Ginny," Ron said. "I highly doubt that even though that would be funny."

I glared at Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Harry said. "McGonagall gave us a lecture on N.E.W.Ts again. Ah, the first day of Hogwarts and no Snape to ruin my day."

Ron laughed. "True, Harry, true."

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when McGonagall walked in the classroom?" Harry asked.

Ron agreed with a nod.

"Gosh, I'm hungry," Ginny said, just as I stood up. "Let's go down to get something to eat."

"Where're you going, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Up to my dormitory, I'll be right back. Go on ahead without me."

Ginny giggled, looking at me. I glared at her as she left with Ron and Harry.

Shaking my head, I headed back up to the dormitory and lay down on my four-poster bed. There was a knock on the door that caused me jump up. It was Ginny.

"Aren't you coming to eat?" she asked.

I nodded. "I will, don't worry."

Ginny sat down on my bed in silence as if waiting for me to say something.

I sighed. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do...do you...?" I felt a blush rise in my cheeks and shook my head. _No, Hermione, stop blushing. There's no reason to. _

"Yes?" Ginny urged.

I shook my head and stood up. "Oh, nevermind."

She grabbed my robe. "Oh, c'mon, Hermione. I won't tell him."

"Him? Him who?" I questioned.

"_Ron_. Who else, silly? Hermione, I'm a girl too, you know. You can tell me stuff."

"I know...but...this is _Ron_."

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think I haven't noticed?" Ginny said.

"Noticed what?"

"You and Ron, Hermione! Are you hard-headed or something?"

"I'm not!"

She giggled. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm keeping my mouth shut." With that, she jumped off the bed and out of the dormitory.

I groaned. "I can't have him distracting me this year," I told myself. "I'll tell him...eventually." I walked out of the girls' dormitory and bumped into Ron. _Oh gosh. _A blush rose in my cheeks. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to get you," he said.

"But you're not allowed in the girls' dormitories."

Ron smirked, blue eyes twinkling. He scratched his head. "Oh yeah... I reckon I just forgot."

I smiled. "Yes, well, c'mon then. Let's head down to supper. I'm starving."

He nodded. "Right."

I walked ahead of him, a big smile on my face.

------------------------------------

Author's Note: xD Sorry for not updating in like...forever. I was grounded from the Internet but I'm back now! Hooha! lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. ;


End file.
